


park bench

by imaderice



Series: The Politician's Daughter [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice
Summary: "I have to take you back, you know," Yang says, ignoring whatever tangent Cardin went off to. If she could, she'd remove her earpiece to enjoy this moment with Blake, but that would be a security risk. She was reckless, but not stupid."Just ten more minutes," Blake ripped off the rest of the paper surrounding the cone, licking with the flat of her tongue at the ice cream dripping down the sides before it could reach her hand.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The Politician's Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680376
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	park bench

**Author's Note:**

> Idk just got bored and decided to write this thing

"What do you do when you get lost in a place like this?" Ghira asked. 

  
  


Beside him, Blake took a long lock of her ice cream, from the bottom of the cone to the top. She lapped at her wrist, before the sticky substance could reach down her arm. Behind them, screams pierced through the air, but it wasn't fear, well some part of it was. No, those screams were of excitement, of unimaginable joy as they fell a hundred and fifty meters. 

  
  


"Find a taxi and tell the driver to bring me to Kuo Kuana Homes Subdivision 348 Feilong Street," She answered proudly. 

  
  


"Is that so?" He chuckled, the sound deep and airy. "When did you become so smart?" 

  
  


"I've always been smart!" Blake exclaimed, pouting at her father. She would have crossed her arms if it were not for the ice cream cone in her hands. "You just didn't notice." 

  
  


Ghira sputtered, jaw dropped at her response. Kali let out a bark of laughter, bent over her seat clutching her stomach. Blake couldn't help but laugh along to her mother, giggling into the crook of her elbow, sheepishly gazing at her father. Ghira smiled, placing a hand on her head. The hand was bigger than her head, he could easily grab her that way, but his touch was always gentle, always kind. Blake could never imagine his father to treat him as such. 

  
  


"But what if no one is home?" 

  
  


Blake pressed her finger to her mouth, her thumb under her chin as she thought of an answer. After a moment she merely shrugged her shoulders. She was only eight, she didn't have all the right answers. 

  
  


"When you're lost, in a place as big as this amusement park, you stay where I lost you," He rubs between her cat ears and Blake nuzzled into his touch. "Because I will always find you." 

  
  


"Promise?" 

  
  


"I promise," Ghira took the package of wet wipes from Kali, taking two sheets from it to remove the brown substance that covered his daughter's face. "No matter how scared you are, how alone you feel. Stay strong, because I will be on my way to you." 

  
  


-x- 

  
  


"Agent Rose, report," The sounds of keyboard clacking filled the silence within the room, even when Ruby stopped typing, it didn't lessen. 

  
  


"We've scanned the entirety of Vale, but there's no sign of her, Miss Goodwitch," Ruby said from her station, swiveling her chair to face her superior. "It seems that she avoided every single camera in the city, as if she knew where each one was stationed." 

  
  


Goodwitch narrowed her eyes at the large screen that took up the entire wall. She knew what the girl was capable of, but it seemed that she still underestimated those skills she learned throughout the years. Glynda let out a sigh, hands on her hips as she paced around her station. 

  
  


"We've found a match!" Ruby exclaimed.

  
  


Her fingers flew across the keyboard and in seconds the large screen showed a photo of two young women at the park. One had dark skin and blonde hair, the other woman had her haired dyed turquoise that matched her green eyes. But that was not what they were looking for, and before she could reprimand Ruby for wasting their time the space between the two women was highlighted and a window popped up beside the photo. Zoomed in and enhanced to show the woman they were searching for the past few hours. 

  
  


"Agent Schnee, send in a squad to the area immediately," 

  
  


"Yes, ma'am," 

  
  


-x- 

  
  


"You know, Belladonna," She started. "I knew we were gonna end up playing a game of cat and mouse. I just didn't think you'd be the mouse." 

  
  


"Fuck off, Xiao Long," 

  
  


Yang didn't blink at the response, didn't even flinch at the way she snarled in her direction. Because she knew there wasn't any malice. Instead she kept her distance from the woman sitting on the bench and watched as those cat ears that had stood straight in attention slowly droop down to the side. Yang couldn't blame her for running away, not that she's saying it was justifiable or that it was right, it's just that she understands. The life of a politician's daughter is a hard one. 

  
  


"You're dad's worried," Yang says. "Has half of the Beacon Security out looking for you." 

  
  


Blake didn't respond, she kept her eyes on her lap, picking at the loose strands of her black pants. Yang took a tentative step forward, when Blake didn't react, she took another. Soon she sat beside Blake on the bench, looking around the park. 

  
  


"I'm surprised there aren't any security cameras in this area," Yang says and watched as two little girls ran past them. For a moment she saw a younger version of herself and her sister. 

  
  


"This used to be an amusement park," Blake kicked at a pebble and she watched it bounce across the pavement and into the grass. "When it shut down, they turned it into this. I wasn't aware that they haven't installed cameras." 

  
  


"Goodwitch thinks you've used like some ninja shit to avoid detection," 

  
  


"Who's to say I didn't?" 

  
  


Blake finally looked up at her with those beautiful amber eyes, her lips formed a small but sly smirk. Yang can't help but laugh and leaned back on the bench, tugging at her black tie, cursing the summer Valean heat. 

  
  


"You could take off your coat, you know," Blake says and reached into the plastic bag beside her. She pulled out two ice cream cones and offered one to Yang. "It's the hottest day of the season, Yang." 

  
  


"I would love to, but protocols and all that shit," She accepted the cold offering, removed the plastic cover and carefully ripped off the paper on top. "Why do you have two ice cream cones?" 

  
  


"I was going to eat it all by myself," Blake laughed, taking a huge bite of the ice cream and Yang cringed. She watched as Blake wiped her thumb on the corner of her lips, licking her thumb free of chocolate. "It would be rude not to offer one to you though, seeing as you've made the effort of looking for me."

  
  


Yang mumbled her thanks, thinking how that the situation that she was in was unprofessional, that she was breaking every rule and every protocol that needed to be upheld. She didn't know why she didnt care, that she was willing to go against each and every one of those rules for Blake. 

  
  


" _Where is she?_ " Yang hears an aggravated tone from her earpiece. " _What are they doing?!_ " 

  
  


" _They're...uh...eating ice cream,_ " Dove answered and Yang turned to look at the figure hidden within the treeline, wearing the same black suit she was wearing with a white button up shirt underneath. 

  
  


" _Eating ice cream?_ " Cardin repeated and she could practically see him seething. 

  
  


"I have to take you back, you know," Yang says, ignoring whatever tangent Cardin went off to. If she could, she'd remove her earpiece to enjoy this moment with Blake, but that would be a security risk. She was reckless, but not stupid. 

  
  


"Just ten more minutes," Blake ripped off the rest of the paper surrounding the cone, licking with the flat of her tongue at the ice cream dripping down the sides before it could reach her hand. 

  
  


"Why?" Yang says, breaking the silence.

  
  


"Why what?" 

  
  


"Why run away?" 

  
  


Blake paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts and feelings, putting them together and turned them into words. "I feel like it was a mistake to come back. I have no doubt my father loves me, but it hurts that he hasn't come to see me since I came back." 

  
  


"I'm sure you're well aware that...uh- I've taken a look at your file and from what it says there I think it's great that you came back," Yang scratched her cheek, holding out the cone between her legs to avoid the ice cream from staining her clothes. "If it weren't for you, the white fang would have gotten to your father. If you were with him, it'd put both of your lives at risk" 

  
  


"You know more about me than I do about you," Blake snorted, biting off a chunk of the cone. "If I wanted to, I could go and get your file." 

  
  


"I think the fuck not, Belladonna," Yang cackled, then lets out a sigh as she ate the rest of her ice cream. "You could just ask."

  
  


"Yeah," She says softly, meeting her lilac eyes. "I could."

  
  


"Alright," Yang says and crumbled the wrapper in her hand and popped what was left of the cone into her mouth. "Let's head back." 

  
  


"Ten more minutes?" Blake asked sheepishly, 

  
  


"Sorry, Blake," Yang held out her hand. "I would if I could." 

  
  


Blake lets out a disappointed sigh, but the smile on her lips betrayed what she actually felt. She accepted Yang's outstretched hand, not at all bothered by how sticky it felt from their snack. In fact, her own hand was equally just as sticky as her was. 

  
  


"I know,"


End file.
